Merry Christmas, Dr Cuddy
by Handsome Awkward
Summary: As the holidays quickly approach, Cuddy realizes her feelings for House. Or does she? Is it all just another mistake, brought on by the heat of the moment? Will be a series of holiday smut. Good times.
1. Merry Christmas

**I have decided to do a holiday series involving, of course, House and Cuddy. It's been done all over the place but I wanted to put my two-cents in and see what comes out. The first one is Christmas, since that is the closest holiday…a few spoilers are involved. **

**A little rant is in order. You don't have to read this if you don't want to. **

**I'm very annoyed at the comments being said about this season. Personally I'm extremely happy at the road the show is taking. But just like the Vogler, Tritter and House/Wilson hating each other arcs, the Huddy arc is soon to end as well. I'm reveling in the fact that we're exploring their relationship. They explored House/Cameron, House/Stacey, Wilson/Amber, Wilson/House, Cameron/Chase, Thirteen/Foreman, etc. relationships, why is it so hard for people to accept this one? It's ridiculous. So I have the remedy, this story- at least it's a remedy for me- and even though it is sort of angst-y, remember that this is a series…not just a one-shot. Hope you enjoy.**

**My rant is over and on with the story.**

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Cuddy." The night guard at the door said to Cuddy as she left.

"Merry Christmas, Bill, say hello to Jackie and the kids for me." She smiled pulling her fallen purse, up onto her shoulder again.

"Will do." He smiled, opening the door more for her. She waved and made her way, carefully toward the parking garage.

---

The red Camry, felt closer than it usually did. She sighed in relief. Having had a long day- or week for that matter, she was happy to be done with it.

That relief was followed closely by annoyance.

"House, get out of my car!" She yelled knocking her fist against the passenger side window. He stared straight ahead. Not moving.

She rolled her eyes and walked around to the driver's side. She opened the door and sat down heavily.

"Pregnancy can take a toll on your feet." He muttered half-heartedly, still staring ahead.

"I'm not pregnant." she sighed. "House, what's the matter with you? Get out of my car." She said more firmly.

"My…um…" he stuttered, then cleared his throat, and opened the door.

The look on his face changed her mind about being angry. "House?" she asked more gently this time, trying to coax him back into the seat.

"My mom…she… I don't know, I guess it just hit her that dad is really dead and…she…" He sniffed, looking down, "she killed herself last night." he said quickly- as if it tasted horrible to say.

"Oh, oh my God." Cuddy was completely bewildered.

"Pills. Um, aspirin." He cleared in throat and looked away from her.

_Why me? Why did he tell me? _Was running through her mind, around and around.

"She was found today and they believed she did it early Wednesday morning."

"House, I'm so sorry." she shook her head, disbelieving the information that was laid out in front of her. "let me take you home." she said quietly turning the key in ignition and listening to the whisper of the low engine.

"No, I…Just take me to the nearest bar." He said simply, shifting slightly in his seat.

"I have tequila at home. I don't want you getting drunk at some bar without a ride."

He simply nodded. And the weak, vulnerable part of him, that she had never seen before (along with everyone else) was shining through. She was shocked and heartbroken at the same time. Three days before Christmas, this man, who has lost almost everything in his life- loses his mother in just another horrid way.

She could not believe all of the bad luck that was thrown his way. And a part of her wondered if it was _all _his fault. The world had dealt her many bad cards in her 43 years but never has she had to endure even a third of the crap that has been piled onto Dr. Gregory House.

The ride seemed to take forever. Even though her house was only fifteen minutes away she felt as if it was an eternity. Her mind kept slipping to the news her employee just threw onto her and her eyes kept slipping to said employee, he was staring into space, seeing something that she couldn't.

He startled her when his fist hit dash board. "God damned holiday." He muttered darkly.

She tried to lighten the mood, "I don't think blasphemy is a good idea three days before Christmas."

That gained her a ghost of a smile.

It faded quickly.

---

The were more than half drunk sitting on her living room floor. She had changed into a white tee shirt and jeans, while he still wore the band tee and jeans from work.

"You know…I fucking HATE Christmas." He slurred slightly.

She laughed and looked at him for a moment. "Me too. It sucks. All of these expectations, requirements, gift-giving, parent-pleasing, bullshitting…it's horrible.

He looked at her pointedly, "Ah, a fellow HH."

She looked at him curiously.

"Holiday hater." he said cheekily. That made her laugh even harder.

"that was absolutely cheesy."

"Yes it was. I'll try to be more clever next time." He gave her a lopsided smile.

"You are drunk." She laughed again as he tried to get up and fell on his ass.

"No I'm not." He pouted.

"Yes, you are, here let me help." She stood up on unstable feet and reached for him.

His hand reached out before his head could stop it and they were both shocked when the world seemed to tip on its axis and they both sprawled to the floor. Cuddy on top of House.

She looked down at him and he smiled slightly at their position.

"I should get to bed." Cuddy sobered up a bit and pushed herself from his body.

"No." He stated simply.

She looked at him, questioning him. "No?"

"No. You won't leave." He smiled again.

"I was just about to." She said defensively.

"What?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"What?" She asked back, truly confused.

"You're drunk." He said gently.

She couldn't say anything, his lips were so close to hers she could taste the intoxicating liquid flowing from his mouth.

"Am not." She whispered so low she could barely hear it herself.

His lips opened slightly and she glanced down, watching the soft flesh part. He breathed out and it made her mouth water- she just wanted one taste. Just one.

Curious, she lowered her lips to his. They were still for a moment, letting the moment capture them. All it was, was a press of lips that had the heat in her stomach firing up. She softly closed her lips over his bottom one, sucking on it gently. He groaned lightly, falling into the kiss. It turned into heat immediately, her hands ran up his sides while one of his was grasping her hair, the other gripping around her neck- pulling her closer.

She sighed into the kiss and gripped his shirt pulling on it, bringing it up and pushing her hands under the hem. She smiled into his lips as her fingers grazed the wiry hair covering his chest. Her nails scraped over his nipples and he bucked up. She groaned at the first contact of the night.

He smiled grasping her elbows, then up her arms, to her neck and hairline again.

His hands went back down to her elbows and he flipped them over so he was on top. He thrust forward pushing into her jean clad pelvis. She yelped slightly at the feeling of his hardened erection pressing in between her legs.

She bucked up when he bit into her lip and laughed breathlessly as his fingers slowly danced up her rib cage. He pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it." She smiled grabbing his hips and pushing up into him. He closed his eyes at the marvelous feeling and kissed her chin. He moved his lips over her jaw, his cheek nuzzling hers as he sucked on her earlobe. She groaned tilting her head, giving him more room to work. And work he did, his mouth sucking and biting behind her ear.

One of his hands braced himself behind her head while the other traveled up her shirt. He slid it down the waste of her jeans then back up again, spanning it over her bra. He pulled his lips back, regretting it immediately, as he pulled his shirt over his head while she did the same with hers.

"Right here?" He asked looking around the living room.

She nodded once licking her lips and pulling at his belt. He groaned and pulled her hips back under him, thrusting forward so hard he thought he'd come right there. She gasped at his shameless behavior and her hands let go of his belt to grab onto his hips again. Her head fell backward and she sighed as he licked over her clavicle.

He unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them over her hips. She lifted up to give him room and watched his face as he discovered her underwear…or lack thereof. She laughed lightly at his widened eyes, but her laugh turned into a gasp as his fingers slid over her folds.

He smiled then and buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. "Mm. You like that." He stated smiling against her neck.

"Oh." She whispered arching into his hand.

He slipped a finger inside of her quickly before pulling out again. She groaned in frustration. He smiled again and slipped it in deeper. She pushed into his fingers and he retreated.

"Greg." She moaned, warningly.

"What?"

His thumb found her clit and she slammed her fist into his shoulder. He growled slightly and pressed harder. Her nails dug into his arms and he pushed two fingers inside of her, his thumb still dancing around the bundle of nerves.

Cuddy grabbed his hand and pressed it further into her, pressing down and pushing up she couldn't get enough pressure. House's pants confined him painfully as he felt her eagerly try to pull his entire hand inside of her. _God, she was really horny. _

He pulled back completely, again regretting it. She grasped his belt and pulled it quickly open, unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them. She shoved them down his hips and thighs, and he helped by kicking them off the rest of the way. His boxers soon followed and finally they were pressed together, skin to skin.

She sighed in relief as he pressed down against her and arched into him carefully, sensually. He sunk his teeth into her neck as he entered her slowly with the help of her hand guiding him. She groaned deeply and pulled his head closer.

Cuddy could feel House everywhere once he entered her. Her body was thrumming as was his. He groaned with her and his thrust became faster, more desperate.

He forced himself to slow down, take his time. She wanted all of him and couldn't take his suddenly-turned-gentle approach. She grasped his shoulders and flipped him over with a push, taking control over the situation. She fell into a hard, fast rhythm, making her thighs quake. His head fell back, tendons tightening in neck.

He met each of her thrusts with the same rhythm, holding onto her waist and gaining leverage on her as he lost himself in the sensations. She pulled him up into a sitting position, a sharp twinge of pain shot through his thigh making him cringe slightly, he jerked up into her and buried his face in her neck. The pain mixed with pleasure had his head reeling.

Cuddy ran her fingers through house's hair, pulling him closer into her neck as she bounced on his lap. Her teeth bit into his shoulder as she came, the waves of pleasure flooding through her entire body with great intensity. House felt like he'd been lit on fire as he came just as hard inside of her.

He didn't know where he was at first. Completely exhausted he blinked his eyes open with a struggle and found himself lying on his back with Lisa Cuddy beside him, legs entangled.

"That….that was…" He started to say before Cuddy interrupted him.

"Incredible." She whispered, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah." He sighed. A rush of pain ran through his chest as he looked over at her naked form, her face pointed upward, unshed tears in her eyes. "I've, I should go." He stated simply, grabbing his clothes from her living room floor.

---

Once he left she let the tears fall. Still naked she reached for the afghan lying on her couch and wrapped it around her.

She looked out the window as snow started to fall. She laughed almost bitterly to herself, "Merry Christmas, Dr. Cuddy."


	2. And a Happy New Year

I'm sorry it's taken so long. I was intending to update a week ago but we were hit by a massive snow storm Tuesday and we haven't had power since. Not trying to make excuses just trying to complain.

So Obama declared this "disaster" a state of emergency. We haven't had power for a week and probably won't get it for another week. I'm seriously feeling withdraw pains from not having my television and the ony good thing about this whole situation is that I got to see House last night, but only by a miracle.

Thank god for generators. :)

And a Happy New Year

--

It wasn't avoidance, no. He wasn't avoiding her. He was just trying not to get to close. He'd been too close before and look how that turned out. He had given most of himself, more than he had with anyone else, to Stacy and she just broke his trust, his leg, and he had to face it…she broke him.

Broke him of ever wanting to get close to anyone ever again.

Broke him of ever trusting anyone ever again.

And most importantly, broke him of ever loving again. It just wasn't easy.

He hated himself for it, but he was heartbroken when she left him. He hated himself for the fact that he let his guard down and she took advantage of him.

He hated himself period.

Who could ever love him? Who would want to?

A new year wasn't going to change the fact that he was miserable and that he still made everyone miserable around him.

---

She wasn't avoiding him. She wasn't even trying to stay away from him. In fact she tried to get him to take a case and he wasn't in yet. She talked to Kutner, and he hadn't seen him all day. She even went as far as to bribe Wilson into telling her that he hadn't talked to him at all today either.

How was she supposed to make amends when he wasn't even around?

She couldn't.

She wasn't hurt because of what happened, she was concerned. Concerned for him and what happened to his mother and how it's really affecting him. But he wouldn't tell her, no, he'd rather mope around and self loathe than let anyone in.

She wanted to see the real him. She wanted to be there for him. But he wouldn't let her.

---

Another holiday has passed her by.

To her it was any other day. Just a normal day.

That's why she wanted to go home, have a glass of wine, and relax. Just relax.

As she opened the door she felt the wave of heat from her home rush through her and calm her down. She smiled slightly and put all of her things down to change into her pajamas and get that glass of wine. She pulled on her pink silk pants and the tight tank top that went with it.

She finally got to the kitchen and poured herself a generous amount of merlot and turned on her television. The couch seemed more comfortable than ever before and she was entirely too glad to have her relaxation time.

Of course, the second she did relax a knock came to her door. She sighed, already knowing who it was.

She opened the door to find House leaning on his cane. He stared at her until she opened the door for him. When she did he limped in and sat down on her couch. She looked at him disbelievingly and sat down beside him.

"What?" she asked almost already knowing the answer.

He just shook his head and looked at the television.

She just sighed, not knowing what to say or how to continue the conversation.

It felt like hours when he finally spoke.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked gruffly.

"I could ask you the same question." she said softly.

He let out a dry laugh and turned to her.

"You just left. Just like when you kissed me. This time it was sex and you just left." she reminded him.

"Not because of the sex. The sex was great. I just…" He sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. I'm torn. Between wanting you and remembering Stacy."

"You're still in love with her." She said quietly, almost resentfully. Jealous…

"I'm…" In love with her, I miss her and I want her. She gets all of you and I get a preview. "I'm in love with the thought of her. With the idea of her. Of what we used to be."

He was actually opening up to her and she honestly couldn't believe that this was the second time. It must be something in the air.

"Do you want to be with her?" she asked almost dreading the answer.

"No." He answered with some thought.

"Do you want to be with me?" Again, she dreaded the answer.

He sighed, looking at her sideways again, "yes." He mumbled.

They sat there for what seemed like eternity. Him staring at the wall, her doing the same. She looked at him and he didn't look away from the wall.

Her hands came around his neck and softly, slowly turned his head toward her. She shifted slightly, getting onto her knees and leaning into him. Her lips touched his gently, hesitantly. She pulled back when he didn't react, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be thinking. Her thumbs rubbed at his brown and she kissed him again.

This time he did respond, slowly the melted into one another. Her arms went around his head and his went around her waist. She pushed into him, crawling closer. Their mouths opened to each other, each relishing the familiarity of it.

His hands roamed up her leg and to the apex of her thighs. He felt her heat before he even got close to the seam of her pajamas. She moaned into his mouth as the silk pressed into her skin and the warmth of his hand made it's mark. He sighed in response to her moan and pushed himself on top of her. Her legs spread for him to get between them and that he did.

She felt the familiar erection press into her core and she had to bite down into his shoulder so as not to scream out loud.

Her thoughts seemed to rush around her as she pushed him off of her.

His wide unfocused eyes and the swollen redness of his lips almost made her melt on the spot. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the couch. Once he was solidly on his feet she pulled him and pushed herself into him and their mouths met once again. He kissed her hungrily, pulling her hips against his and pushing her down the small hallway that led to her room.

He got the point. She smiled into his mouth as he bit down on her lower lip.

God, he's good.

She turned him around and pushed him through the doorway of her room. He turned them around and pushed her onto the bed, stripping her of her shirt. She was pulling at his jacket and he slid it off quickly, taking his blazer and shirt off with it. She moaned again at the contact of skin to skin. He pulled his lips away from her to look down at her. He pulled the bra off instantly and went for the silky pajama pants. Pulling hard, so hard she thought she heard a rip.

He kissed her legs where red spots were turning up. All the way to oh, my God her mound. He slipped his tongue between her lips, gently stroking her clit. She felt her eyes water and her body thrum. He plunged his tongue inside of her, causing her to jerk up and grab his head all at once. She felt her nipples go hard and every sense seemed to intensify. His hand stroked its way up to her breasts. He grabbed one gently and began to fondle it as he licked and sucked and bit and nibbled his way through her womanhood.

She groaned and thrust and bucked under him pulling his head in so hard she thought he'd suffocate. But he kept at it, like a starved man with a full fledged feast in front of him. She heard him moan and that did it. The fact that this was just as incredible for him made her fall over the edge, gripping his head between her thighs and in her hands like a vice.

When she came back to earth she was dimly aware of him kissing her neck and stroking her breasts in heartfelt, breast man, way. She smiled and pulled him in for yet another kiss. She sighed into his mouth, fully satisfied.

She felt his erection in her thigh and looked down to see he was still in his jeans. She reached down to undo them. With little trouble she got the belt unbuckled and the button undone. He helped her push them down his legs along with his underwear.

She pushed him down and straddled his stomach, kissing his neck and chest. His hands rubbed her arms and gripped her waist when she reached behind her to pull on his member. She watched as his head fell back into the mattress and the tendons stood out on his neck. She rubbed and stroked his shaft as she leaned back and led him inside her.

They groaned in unison when they were joined together.

He thrust up into her as hard as he could. She screamed out and grinded back against him. They got into that rhythm, forcing themselves higher and higher into that beautiful ecstasy.

She squealed in surprise when he turned her on her back and pushed into her with all of his might. She felt like he was going to go all the way to her throat and she wanted more, deeper, faster. She didn't realize that she was saying all of these out loud and he was abiding. He hit that special spot inside of her over and over again until she felt like she was going to die.

Stars formed in front of her eyes and she realized that this was a storybook romance fuck. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt, how she felt, how he felt…all melded in one. She felt him grow inside her and gripped his shoulders, bracing herself for a second orgasm. Once it hit she could see them, together, moving like animals over each other, biting, scratching, gloriously thrusting.

She came down with him breathing hard into her shoulder. He rose from her and almost collapsed back down again, but caught himself on his forearms. His forehead was against her chest and he was still breathing erratically. She rubbed his back as she herself was trying to calm down.

He finally rolled off and out of her to the other side of the bed. He stood up from the bed and she felt a sudden fear that he was going to leave again but he held his hand out to her and pulled her from the bed as well. Confused, she watched him pull down her blankets and settle into the sheets.

She smiled slightly and joined him.

This was going to be a happy New Year indeed.


End file.
